The Third Princess
by Stina5657
Summary: A princess a different kingdom comes to Golden Crown. Memories of an old friend float in her mind. Who is that mysterious boy?
1. Christine

Before you read. I know there aren't any princess tutu characters in the story yet but I assure you they will be in the next chapter.

* * *

A young princess, who was 13 years old, lay on her bed. She had gorgeous, long, wavy blonde hair. She was in a purple gown with a flower on the strap and purple high-heals. Even with all this luxury, she wasn't happy, not even a little bit. There was a knock on her door.

"Come down stairs or you'll be late for your birthday ball." A kind yet stern voice said. There was a silence. The girl still didn't move. "You know this ball is for you. You have to be there. It's not every day you turn 13." The voiced said. There was more silence. "Christine, come out now!" This time Christine got off her bed and walked to the door. She opened the door and walked right past her mother, without a word.

She entered a ballroom full of people awaiting her. The people began to cheer at her appearance. Her mother followed her out.

"Christine there's someone I'd like you to meet. His name is John. He's going to be your dancing partner, as well as your partner for life… Well not just yet but soon." John was a handsome, tall boy the same age as her.

"I'm honored to meet you princess." John said as his grabbed her hand and gave it a light kiss. To his astonishment, she lifted her hand and smacked him right in the face then hurried out of the room. John rubbed his now swollen, red cheek. "What was that for?" He said in confusion.

"Oh. Well I'm sure she's just a bit surprised at this. It's all too sudden. We should give her some time alone." Her mother said to John.

Christine was back in her room on her bed again. _'What was that about? Telling me I was going to get married to him. I should be the one making that decision.' _She flipped over, bearing her head in her pillow. _'I hate having this pampered life. I want to go beyond this kingdom and find what lays there. I hate this purple dress. I hate this long hair. I hate this life!' _She sighed. _'Maybe getting a shower will help me.'_

When she was out and dressed, she looked at her appearance in the mirror. She looked down and picked up the scissors on the table. She carefully cut her long hair to just above her shoulders. _'Something still isn't right. Hmmm… Bangs, maybe… No, side bangs.' _She took the scissors again. This time giving herself side bangs. _'Perfect. Now what about this dress?' _She adjusted the dress to come up to her knees. _'Now it's perfect. At times like this I can't help but remember my childhood friend… but now, I can't even remember his name. All I remember is that he always made me feel better when I was down and he was always there for me when I needed someone to talk to…' _She sighed. _'Where is he now? I vaguely remember him leaving the kingdom… Is… he somewhere… outside?'_

Now the sun was beginning to set. _'Mom should be coming up here to get me to come back down. I could… leave.' _

"No, I can't do that!" She accidently said out loud. _'Maybe that's what's best… Maybe…' _She heard footsteps walking toward her bedroom door. _'Ok. So I either leave now or be forced to do something I don't want to… Damn it! I hate making big decisions like this… But if I could just find him…' _There was a knock on the door.

"Christine your birthday ball is all most over! You have to come out!" Her mother said from the other side of the door. _'No! I have to leave now!' _Christine quickly ran over to her window and yanked it open. The cold wind hit her face in a big gust. She looked down terrified of what would happen if she fell. _'Don't worry. Be brave.' _She took a big gulp and stepped onto the window ledge. Another gust of wind came, knocking her down. She began to fall but a tree broke her fall. She grab onto one of the branches for dear life. She began to slowly climb down the tree until she was close enough to jump to the ground. Her landing wasn't the best but at least she wasn't heart.

"Christine! Christine, where are you?" Her mother shouted from her bedroom. _'Now it's time to run.'_

She darted through town, avoiding large crowds of people and the occasional carriage. Now the castle that she had called home was far behind her…

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the castle…

"Where did she go your majesty?" John demanded.

"I have no idea. She must have ran into to town." Her mother said sobbingly.

"Go and retrieve her." Christine's father, the king, said. "I don't care if you have to travel the whole world until you find her. If I was you and I didn't find her I wouldn't bother coming back to this kingdom. Do you understand?" The king said in a harsh tone.

"Yes, your majesty." John said while bowing down to the king.

"Then go! I better not see your face unless my daughter is with you."

"I assure you I will bring the princess back, your majesty." John said before departing. Every in the room looked around in awe. You could hear murmuring from all around.

* * *

'_I finally made it to the gate. By now they should have had someone sent out to bring me back.'_

Christine approached the two soldiers at the gate. "I wish to leave the kingdom." The princess said to them. "Open the gate."

"But princess, why do you want to leave." One of them said. "No one knows what lies on the other side." The other said.

"Don't make me repeat myself." She said angrily.

The two soldiers exchanged a worried glance and then one of the spoke. "If it is what the princess wishes," He said. "then we will do as you say." The second soldier said.

The gates slowly opened but what they revealed was nothing like Christine excepted.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Into Town

Christine walked through the gates. The land beyond the kingdom appeared to be only forests. There were many trees and lots of undergrowth.

'_There has to be another town around here somewhere. Well I better get going before someone finds me.'_

Christine set off into the unknown. The forest was very dark. She could hear the footsteps of mice and other small rodents but what else was in this forest. Bears? Foxes? Suddenly she heard a twig snap behind her.

"Who's there?" Christine yelled. There was no reply. Now she began to hear footsteps coming closer and closer behind her. She turned around but she couldn't see anyone or anything. "It must have been my imagination." Christine muttered to herself.

"Oh this isn't your imagination." An eerie voice said.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Christine said now a bit frightened.

"I want you to be my slave." said the voice.

"No way!" She shouted.

"I'm afraid you won't have a choice."

Everything started to get blurry and then she fainted. "Now you will do my bidding." The voice let out an evil cackle.

* * *

Christine suddenly woke up. _'Where am I?' _Christine got up and instantly remembered where she was. She was still in the forest. Now it was morning and she could more clearly see her surroundings. _'What about that voice? Was that just a dream?' _Memories of last night swirled around her head. _'What exactly did she mean by slave? ... Well there's no point standing around asking questions that probably can't be answered. I should get going if I ever want to get out of the forest.'_

She walked through the forest for a good 2 hours. Christine stopped for a moment. Her stomach let out a growl. _'So hungry. Need food. Note to self: When you're running away from home bring food… I need to find a town soon.' _

Out of nowhere came a clock bell. _'A bell! That must mean there's a town around here. It must be close judging by the sound of the bell.' _Christine walked only a few yards and the forest thinned out and she came to a gate much like the one from her own kingdom.

"A gate! But how do I open it? Should I knock?" Christine asked herself. "No that won't work. No one will hear me." She sighed. "It's useless maybe I should just go back home. No! I can't go back. I've came too far! I don't want to have a pampered life anymore. Now in I go."

Christine knocked on the gate. Then she waited a few minutes and there was nothing. "Ok then. Push!" Christine started pushing and kicking and using any method she knew to try to get past the gate. "Stubborn thing."

She heard a voice from behind her. "You're never going to get in that way, moron." Christine turned around to see a handsome boy around her age. He had long black hair, green eyes, and was wearing a school uniform. _'This guy, who is he? I don't know him… but why does he seem so familiar?' _

"If you really want in there's another gate that works. I guess I could take you there. If you want." The boy said.

"Oh, yes. Thank you sir." Christine replied.

The boy led her to another gate that looked the same as the previous one. He opened it for her. "Happy?"

"Yes. Thank you again err… sir." Christine said.

"The names Fakir." The boy said.

"Thank you very much Mr. Fakir."

"Stop being so formal, it's annoying." Fakir said bluntly.

"Oh sorry. Where exactly are we anyway?"

"Gold Crown Town. You don't know anything, do you?"

"No I guess not. I'm new here."

"Obviously" Muttered Fakir.

"So I see you have a school uniform on. What school do you go to?"

"Gold Crown Academy."

"What kinds of classes do you take?"

Fakir hesitated. "…Ballet…" Christine giggled a little.

"Anyway I have to go now." Fakir said and then walked away.

_'I just met Fakir but I talked with him as if he were an old friend. I'm usually shy around new people…' _Her stomach growled again. _'Oh yeah food. I totally forgot that I was hungry.'_

"Fakir wait up!" Christine yelled. She started to run after Fakir.

Fakir turned around looking kind of annoyed. "What now?"

"Uh… um… Well you see… I-I'm…" Christine mumbled

"Out with it! I don't have all day." Fakir said now very annoyed.

"Well you see I'm kind of hungry but I don't know where to eat and I don't have any money."

Fakir let out an annoyed sigh. "Follow me." Fakir led her to a small blacksmith shop.

"Where are we and why are we here?" Christine asked.

"This is where I live. I'll get you something to eat."

"What? Oh you don't have to do that."

"Well your hungry and have no money and no place to stay. I guess… I felt sorry for you."

"Aww that's so sweet."

Fakir ignored her comment. "Let's go in." The two came into a small dining room of sorts.

"I'll make you something to eat." Fakir said. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"I ran away from home." Christine said looking down at her feet.

"I see." Fakir said.

"What? You're not mad? You're not going to tell me to go back home?"

"No. You had your reasons for running away. What matters now is that you're safe. No one knows what's in those woods."

"Oh… So um… well where are your parents?"

Fakir paused. "They aren't here at the moment don't worry about it."

"Ok."

"Here's your food." Fakir said putting a plate of chicken in front of her.

"Uh... I'm not very hungry."

"Are you serious?" Fakir yelled. "I went to all the trouble of making this for you and you aren't even hungry anymore!" Christine looked down. She hated being yelled at. "Uh… sorry." Fakir apologized. "Follow me. I'll show you to your room." Christine followed Fakir upstairs and he led her to a small room with only a bed and a table. "Goodnight." Fakir slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Sunlight shined through the window waking Christine. _Ugghh. Morning already? _Suddenly she heard the front door shut. _Huh? Where could Fakir be going this early in the morning? _She quietly followed him to see exactly where he was going. They came to a pond. It was glistening from the sunshine. It was really beautiful. _Hmm… I don't want Fakir to see me. He'll probably be mad. _She hid behind a tree and quietly listened.

"Hi." She heard Fakir say. "Long time no see." Christine didn't hear a reply but Fakir went on talking. "I brought you some bread. I know how much you like this kind." _Who is he talking to?_ Fakir sighed. "You can come out now. I know you've been here the whole time."

"I'm sorry." Christine said bowing. "I'm really not a stalker. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you and your frie-," She looked up and realized that Fakir was talking to a duck. "DUCK? You were talking to a duck?" At that moment the duck lit up with a red light. The duck's webbed feet turned to toes and her wings turned to slender arms. Before Christine knew it the duck had transformed into a slim, pale naked girl in right in front of her.

"What the-?" Christine shouted.

The duck girl ran back into the water from embarrassment.

"Why… how… what is going on?" The duck girl stammered.

"This doesn't make any sense" said Fakir. "You need the pendent to transform, but you don't have it. How is this possible?"

"I don't know…" Her voice trailed off and she put her head down. "Maybe," She said in excitement. "it has something to do with her." The duck-like girl stared up at Christine in awe.

"But I didn't… that's not… there's no way. It must be a coincident." Christine said frantically.

"Well right now it doesn't matter how this happen. We should be focusing on what to do now." Fakir said. "For now," Fakir dropped a jacket on the girl's shoulders. "you should just wear this and I'll take you back to my place until we can get your old dorm back. I hope you don't mind her staying with us." Fakir turned to Christine then back to the duck girl.

"Do you mind telling me who this girl is?" Christine and the other girl said simultaneously.

Fakir smiled a little then said, "Christine this is Duck. Duck this is Christine."

"Nice to meet you Christine." Duck said while standing up and then outstretched her hand.

"You too." Christine said shaking the slightly shorter girl's hand.

"Where do you come from? Are you traveling?" The orange haired girl asked.

Christine hesitated for a while until Duck spoke again. "It's okay if you don't want to tell us." The girl said smilingly.

The walk to her temporary home felt very awkward for Christine. Duck and Fakir talked like crazy, exchanging various things that happened over the year that Duck had been a bird. Christine walked a few feet behind the two staring down at her feet. _These two seem like old friends. I couldn't possibly get in the way. Am I jealous of her? ... No! Of course not! At least I hope I'm not…_

The three finally reached Fakir's house. Fakir went to open the door and they saw a girl sitting in Fakir's dining room crying. She was had beautiful dark brown hair, with hypnotic waves. She sat curled up with her face buried in her knees. The girl looked up, startled by the noise the new arrivals made as they entered. Her face was even more beautiful. She had the most gorgeous crimson red eyes and perfect features.

"Fakir…" The girl sobbed. She ran up to him and buried her face in his shirt.

"What's wrong?" Fakir asked softly stroking the girl's wavy hair. They looked almost like a couple but there was something off that indicated they were just friends.

"Mytho… he… he…" The girl mumbled and then broke into tears.

"Rue…" Duck ran up to give the girl a hug but Rue pushed her away. "Rue…" Duck said again a lot sadder this time. Now Duck look like she'd break down in tears any second.

_Who is she? Why is she here? Why is she crying? I'm so lost! I feel so out of place here. I want to leave. I want to leave. _"I want to go home." Christine muttered unaware that everyone could hear her. They all stared at her. "No! I didn't mean to say that out loud! I don't want to go back! I just want to spend time with Fakir!" Christine unintentionally yelled. Then there was a long awkward silence. _I can't take this anymore. I'm leaving. _Christine ran out the door without saying a word.


End file.
